Getting Him Back
by Blondejoke101
Summary: Luna finds Harry in a classroom. Throwing another party. A type of party that she does not like. She chews him out and he finds a new respect for her... and a new love.


"What are you doing here?" Luna jumped. Apparently, the classroom had more than her forgotten book in it. That "more" was Harry Potter he was sitting in the corner. He stood up. He looked haunted.

"Getting the book I forgot. Are you alright? What happened?"

"Nothing happened Luna, I'm fine,"

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Just leave me alone. I don't belong with you, let alone anyone else," He said in a pained voice.

"Why, in the world, would you say that?" He was throwing himself a pity party and Luna didn't like it. She was fed up with his pity parties and would easily get agitated whenever he started on one. Normally she would always ride it out, never allowing herself to get to the point of yelling. She usually backed down and left the room, but not tonight. She wanted to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

Harry continued talking. "Now that I have come back to Hogwarts to finish my seventh year, I realize that I don't belong in Gryffindor, I don't belong in Hogwarts, I don't belong in the magical world. Ever since I killed Voldemort 6 months ago Scrimgeour owls me at least once a week, telling me I don't need to finish school to become an auror, yet I don't even know if I want to be an auror anymore. I am sick of everyone paying attention to me. I have killed the most feared wizard ever. Do you know what spell I used to kill him? I used the Avada Kedavera. That makes me just as bad as him. Yet everyone calls me a hero. I just don't deserve it. And I don't want it. I belong in Azakaban. Or dead." He added as an afterthought.

Up until that point Luna had heard it all before. Then Harry added that last sentence and it was the last straw for Luna. Her face was a deep, pulsating red. Harry didn't know there was a red deeper than Uncle Vernon's red. And if there was, he didn't think good, kind, caring, generous Luna could reach it. Harry was dumbfounded. It was like the old Luna was replaced by some sort of animal. _Then_ she started talking.

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER!_ THAT IS THE MOST _ABSURD, DENIABLE_, CRAZY, _STUPID_ THING, I HAVE _EVER_HEARD IN MY _ENTIRE LIFE!_ I HAVE PUT UP WITH YOU AND YOUR _PITY PARTY_ EVER SINCE YOU KILLED YOU-KNOW-WHO! I AM _SICK OF IT!_ IT IS TIME TO _GROW UP!_ YOU KILLED THE MOST FEARED WIZARD THAT WAS _EVER ALIVE. SO WHAT_ IF YOU KILLED HIM WITH AN UNFOREGIVABLE CURSE?! _HOW ELSE_ WERE YOU GONNA DO IT?! TURN HIM INTO A GLASS GOBLET, THEN LEVITATE HIM AND MAKE HIM FALL AND BREAK?! I DON'T KNOW OF ANY OTHER KILLING CURSE, 'CAUSE IF THERE WAS, IT WOULD BE ON THE UNFORGIVABLE LIST AND WE WOULD HAVE KNOWN ABOUT IT! SO _GET OVER IT_ AND _MOVE ON!_

YOU _DO_ BELONG IN THE WIZARDING WORLD, YOU _DO_ BELONG IN HOGWARTS, YOU _DO_BELONG IN GRYFFINDOR, AND YOU_ DO_ BELONG VERY, MUCH ALIVE!! THE ONLY PERSON WHO BELONGS IN AZAKABAN IS YOU-KNOW-WHO AND HE HAPPENS TO BE DEAD, SO HE'S _LUCKY!_" She accented each "do" with a jab in Harry's chest with her finger. Harry was blown backwards by everything Luna was doing and saying. He had never seen her this mad. He sat down in a chair… HARD.

"HARRY, YOU _NEED TO LEARN_ THAT SOMETIMES YOU HAVE TO BREAK THE RULES TO DO THE RIGHT THING. YOU USED TO KNOW THAT AND I LOVED YOU FOR THAT, BUT NOW I'M NOT SURE THAT YOU DO KNOW IT. DON'T YOU KNOW THAT WHAT YOU DID 6 MONTHS AGO IS PRETTY MUCH THE SAME THING YOU DID IN YOUR 5TH YEAR? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT JOINING THE ORDER AND KILLING HIM IS JUST LIKE WHEN YOU SET UP THE D.A. AND WENT TO THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES? THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS THAT THIS TIME AROUND YOU MANAGED TO KILL HIM. YOU NEED TO LEARN TO LET GO OF THE FACT YOU USED AN UNFORGIVABLE, AND REALISE THAT WHAT YOU DID WAS FOR THE BETTERMENT OF THE WORLD. AND ONCE YOU GET OUT OF SCHOOL, YOU CAN DISAPPEAR. YOU CAN GO TO THE COUNTRY SIDE, AND START A FARM OR SOMETHING." The color was starting to fade out of Luna's face.

Harry was thinking _Let's not ever __**really**__ make her mad again. That was scary_.

"Send an owl to Scrimgeour and tell him to not send you anymore letters. I still love you, Harry, but you _need to learn_ that you've got options. Maybe you've changed more than I thought. See you later," Luna finished, sounding depressed, worn out, and hopeless.

Harry was shocked. No one had ever shouted at him like that. No one had ever told him they loved hem when the shouted at him. Luna had started to leave the room when Harry grabbed her arm. She spun around. And Harry was extremely close. She didn't see the sadness that she had saw in his eyes earlier. She only saw passion and love. Then he was kissing her hard on the mouth. It took her a split second to realize what was happening and then she was kissing him back with all the passion, love, and pent up energy she had had ever since the first time they met and onward. When they finally broke apart they were breathless. Luna finally got enough air to say: "I knew I could get you back," and then started kissing him again.


End file.
